okokritikkernefandomcom_da-20200215-history
Annihilation, Jeff VanderMeer
Annihilation, Jeff VanderMeer Introduktion Annihalation er den første bog i Southern Reach-triologien, skrevet af den amerikanske forfatter Jeff VanderMeer. Annihilation udkom i 2014 og blev efterfulgt af Authority ''og ''Acceptance. Bogserien tager udgangspunkt i et mytisk område, også kendt som Area X. Man ved tilsyneladende ikke meget om område, og derfor sender regeringen - Southern Reach - ekspeditioner ind for at udforske. Problemet er bare, at området ser ud til at have sit eget liv, og de fleste af dem, der bliver sendt derind, kommer ikke ud igen. Alligevel forsætter regeringen med disse ekspeditioner, samtidig med, at den holder en masse ting hemmeligt for befolkningen. I Annihilation møder vi den 12. ekspedition, som indvolverer en biolog, en psykolog, en landmåler og en antropolog. Kapiteloversigt ''' Kapitel 1- Initiation Intro til bogen. Vi møder de 4 hovedkaraktere; biologen, som også er vores fortæller, psykologen, landmåler (vejviseren) og en antropolog (en der arbejder med videnskaben om mennesket, dets kultur og sociale liv). Lidt om rejsen til Area X. Vi får lidt at vide om de andre ekspeditioner før. Noget om hvordan deres ekspedition er opbygget (fx med opgaver og skrivning i journaler mm). Første møde med Tårnet, og første nedstigning heri. Dertil første møde med ordene på væggen, og cirka et halvdøgns-tid efter. Kapitel 2- Integration Antropologen har forladt gruppen. Anden nedstigning i tårnet, mere om ordene, mødet med slimet. Biologens baghistorie med forældre, barndomshjem. Mødet med den døde antropolog i Tårnet. Psykologen der er forsvundet efter at have stået vagt. Flashbacks om biologens mand fra 11. ekspedition. Uenighed mellem biologen og landmåleren (de sidste to tilbage). Biologen der drager afsted mod fyrtårnet alene. Kapitel 3 - Immolation Biologen ankommer til byen inden fyrtårnet. Forhistorie om Area X og den første ekspedition. Biologen kommer til fyrtårnet, undersøger stedet, finder billede af “lighthouse keeper”. Finder rummet øverst med alle journalerne fra tidligere ekspeditioner. Psykologen ved bunden af fyrtårnet. Flashback til biologens tid ved Rock Bay og til tiden med hendes mand (sidste sker flere gange efterfølgende). Kapitel 4 - Immersion Psykologen og biologens snak, før psykologens død. Hypnosen under træningen. Turen tilbage til basen. Mødet med det stønnende “monster”. Menneskemasken. Antropologens død. Uddybning af biologens “brightness”. Biologens ærlighed over for læseren, som sætter spørgsmålstegn ved troværdighed. Pakning til biologens videre færd fra den ødelagte base. Kapitel 5 - Dissolution Biologens flashbacks hvor biologens forhold til natur bliver tydeliggjort. Biologens analyse ved basen af prøver hun og andre har taget undervejs. Læsning af mandens journal. Flashback til studier ved Rock Bay med fokus på biologens forhold til naturen. Biologens endelige nedstigning i Tårnet. Mødet med Crawler. Døren for enden. Turen op igen . Crawler som The Lighthouse Keeper. Biologens mange teorier og spørgsmål. Biologens afsked og fortælling om videre rejse op ad kysten ved Area X '''The Crawlers tekst på væggen, analysepunkter Samlet digt kan læses i: Brave New Weird: Anthropocene Monsters in Jeff VanderMeer’s The Southern Reach, Gry Ulstein - Kan perspektiveres til Syndefaldet, “Where lies the strangling fruit that came from the hand of the sinner (...)” - Frugten kan læses som, alt det fremmede i Area X (eller i verden), som alt det mennesket har produceret - Kvælertag, som et fysisk kvælertag (altså at mennesket dør) eller som mennesket der dræber verden. Kan også hentyde til det læseren gør for at forstå digtet eller værket, vi kvæles i at prøve på at forstå. - Writhe (da. vride) minder meget om write, kan være en sproglig egenskab der fortæller noget om hvordan sproget bevæger sig og forandrer sig hver dag. - The shadows læses som Area X. - There shall be a planting in the shadows ''(...) foreshadowing til dobbeltgængeren der kommer senere i teksten. - Sprog, specielt tekst er et vigtigt tema gennem hele bogen, blandt andet pga. “digtet” The Crawler skriver, men også med journalerne i fyrtårnet, og ikke mindst det faktum, at vi ikke bare læser en bog - vi læser biologens journal. '''Weird fiction' Weird fiction er en litterær undergenre til fiktion, som handler om, at mennesket, der styrer naturen igennem naturloven, møder så store kræfter fra naturens tiden, at vi nu er underlagt denne. En undergenre til kategorien er New Fiction, hvor Annihilation hører under. Der er sket noget, som gør, at mennesket bliver decentreret. Jeff VanderMeer siger selv: New Werid is a type of urban, secondary-world fiction that subverts the romanticized ideas about place found in traditional fantasy, largely by chooseing realistic, complex real-world models as the jumping off point for creation of settings that may combine elements of both science fiction and fantasy. (...) has a visceral in-the-moment quality that often uses elements of surreal or transgressive horror for its tone, style and effects. Under Antropocæn litteratur snakker man om Antropocæne Monster, som en metafor for klimaproblemer og -forandringer. I New Weird-genren handler det mere om at forstå disse monstre, frem for at dræbe eller overleve fra dem.